Alias: Homefront
by captain lyd
Summary: What happens when the world of espionage- hits the home front? Will Tippin, Eric Weiss & Julian Sark
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer* All of Alias and it's characters belong to J. J. Abrams. We're just borrowing.**

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!" she shouted as the shiny black car pulled out in front of her. She had slammed on the breaks, and was now breathing heavily. She glared and laid on the horn- even though it was a little too late. She sighed, and grumbled to herself. Stupid idiot drivers... How some people managed to get their licenses she'd NEVER know... ugh people could just be so- grrrr.

She lived in what had to be the smallest town in existence and more often then not people just zoomed through, paying absolutely no attention to the speed limit.

Ashley sighed and looked to her right. The once empty corner of the big intersection in town was under heavy construction. A new sheriff's office was being put it, looking far too new and shiny to fit in with the rest of the town. Men in orange vests and hard hats walked around carrying long metal beams and the sound of drilling filled the air.

She slowed the car to a stop as a big bobcat backed out into the road, holding a large scoop of gravel. Drumming her fingers on the wheel to the sound of some random hip-hop song on the radio she let out a snort of laughter as one of the workers dropped a beam on his foot and let out a yell of pain. His hard hat fell off as he hopped in place, swearing under his breath. He had short sandy colored hair, blue eyes and was wearing ratty jeans and a white sleeveless shirt under his orange vest. He looked tanned and muscular and well, was more gorgeous then most of the men that you happened to spot on Main Street.

He rubbed his foot ruefully when suddenly his gaze flicked up at Ashley. She froze- gripped the steering wheel tightly and immediately shifted her gaze to the big bobcat that was still holding up the traffic, cheeks heating, as embarrassment filled her- hoping that he didn't think she had been looking at him.

After a few more seconds the bobcat began to move back off of the road, and Ashley slowly started to let off the brakes. She chanced a furtive glance to the right back at the man- when suddenly something caught her eye. The black car- the one that had cut in front of her- was parked in the gas station parking lot, facing the construction site. She saw a man with short white/blonde hair, wearing a black pea coat and sunglasses and gloves step out of it, holding a- she did a double take, hitting the breaks again. The car behind her let out an annoyed honk but she hardly heard it.

Was he- he was! - Holding a rifle and pointing it at-

Her eyes widened and her gaze swung back to the construction sight- to the sandy haired man with the blue eyes- limping towards the bed of one of the pickup trucks that was parked there.

Ashley felt panic rising inside of her- she tired to scream- to warn the poor guy- but it got caught in her throat and all she could do was let out a horrified gurgle.

The sound of screeching tires filled the air and her head whipped around to see another black car, flying past the town hall and burning rubber. It took a sharp turn flying up on the curb by the gas station. In half a second, a man with short black hair, wearing all black jumped out, holding a handgun and firing three rounds at the blonde sniper.

There were screams, confusion, the sound of drilling stopped and construction workers and random people at the gas station ran and ducked for cover.

The worker with the blue eyes swore and crouched down by the tire of the pickup, looking around frantically for the source of the gunfire.

Ashley let out a loud shriek and ducked down low in her seat just barely peeking up over the steering wheel so she could see what was going on.

The blonde sniper dodged the bullets by ducking behind his car, He slipped back into the driver's seat, keeping low as the man with dark hair kept peppering the car with bullets in attempt to get the blonde man or at least- keep him from driving away.

The blonde man threw his car into drive- shooting straight forward over the curb that lined the gas station parking lot, and hightailing it out of town.

The man with the dark hair straightened slowly, raised a hand to the small device in his ear and muttered something quickly. He then raised his hands in the air and looked around at the terrified observers. "It's okay-' he called. "It's alright I'm CIA, it's okay."

Ashley thought she was going to have a heart attack. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. No freaking way… Here… CIA… on Main Street… She had just witnessed an assassination…. Well, okay, attempted assassination, but still!

People slowly started to come out of their hiding places, muttering to one another, looking shocked and scared.

The worker with the blue eyes slowly straightened, looking shocked- but not quite as shaken as everyone else. The dark haired agent saw him and walked straight towards him.

Ashley watched as the two men conversed in low voices, the one with blue eyes not looking happy at all to see the agent.

Ashley breathed deeply, her heart rate slowly returning to normal. She couldn't believe she had been that close to-

Loud gunshots shattered the silence once again. Everyone ducked and screamed for a second time.

Ashley ducked down in her seat again, looking around wildly for the new shooter but not seeing anything. She saw bullets slam everywhere, into the pavement, the gas station, the grass of the construction site- She screamed loudly as she felt one of them rip into the front side of her van.

The worker with blue eyes swore and ducked behind the pickup again as the agent crouched and raised his gun again, scanning quickly for the shooter.

Ashley was trying not to hyperventilate. Her mom was going to kill her!

The agent frowned and shouted, "Stay behind me!" to the blue-eyed worker, and ran forward.

If it was possible- Ashley's eyes widened even more. They were running right towards her! She quickly willed them to swerve, change directions, sprout wings and fly, anything but-

She let out a strangled noise as suddenly the agent appeared beside her. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take possession of your vehicle." He rattled quickly.

Ashley blinked rapidly. "-I-"

The man with blue eyes threw open the back door and flung him self into the seat. "Let's go!" he shouted.

The agent quickly opened the door as Ashley fumbled with her seat belt. He slid in, shoving her over to the passenger side as he did so. As soon as he slammed the door shut, the rain of bullets started to imbed themselves in it.

Ashley screamed again, and the agent stomped on the gas and threw the mini van into a U turn, speeding down the highway. He was shouting for back up and further instructions into his earpiece as he did so.

Ashley was clutching onto the side of the door for dear life, trying to remember how to breathe.

The worker with the blue eyes leaned forward between the two seats. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Uh…' the agent said as he was obviously receiving instructions from whoever was on the earpiece. Suddenly his eyes swung over to Ashley. "You!"

Ashley jumped, her eyes going even more wide as she looked at him- making her look like a scared deer, caught in the headlights.

The agent glanced back at the road. "Do you know some place out of the way we can go?" he asked quickly, turning to look at her again.

Both men stared at her, waiting for an answer.

Ashley swallowed. It painfully dislodged the horror in her throat that was stopping her voice. She had no idea what to tell the man so she stuttered out the first thing that came to her mind. "I- I don't know… my house…Kendra's-"

But the agent cut her off. "Perfect. Just tell me when to turn."

o o o o o

45 minutes later Ashley stood in her bathroom drying the cold water off of her face. She looked in the mirror. Never when she got up this morning had she imagined that she'd go through the most terrifying ordeal of her entire life, and have two strange men, one of them an agent for the CIA in her living room, locking doors and windows… "Securing the perimeter". She was going to have sooo much explaining to do when her family got home.

Her cell phone protested loudly from her jeans pocket. She frowned and pulled it out. Apparently Kendra had tried calling her twice, Lyd once.

She hung up the towel and then walked to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and quickly fired up her laptop, or " Toby" as she called it. She could still hear the agent talking into his earpiece in the living room.

Luckily both Kendra and Lyd were on Facebook. Before she could type anything, the chat two chat windows popped open.

Kendra: Hey

Lydia: hi Ash :)

Ashley sighed and quickly typed "Sorry I didn't get your call, something huge is happening right now- two guys are here so I can't stay online. "

She copied it and pasted it to both of her friends, pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she waited for their response.

Two small blips sounded as they both responded at almost the exact same time.

Lydia: No problem. – ooooh cute guys? XD ;)

Kendra: Aren't you home alone? How scandalous!

Ashley rolled her eyes. Why did she have to have such weirdos for friends? She quickly wrote, "Haha- gotta go ttyl" and sent it to Lyd. She then clicked again on Kendra's tab, frowned and wrote. "Yeah, so can you please come over? It's important."

A small blip sounded Kendra's answer.

Kendra: Be right over.

**This story is written by captainlyd and Alone in the Solitude of Texas. It started as a writing exercise and turned into a full out story. Please no rude comments about self insertion... we are well aware that it's there... that was sort of the entire point. Our goal was to be as true to the characters and ourselves as we could be, considering the humerous context of the story. **

**Thanks so much for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer* We do not own Alias, or it's characters. If we did, we wouldn't be posting this here ;)  
**

Ashley sat on the love seat, arms folded, watching the two men hunched over the laptop. They weren't really paying any attention to her yet, but hey that was okay with her. She didn't know what to say to them anyway.

There was a loud knock on the door. Both men froze- and then jumped to their feet.

Ashley stood. "Oh, that's probably-"

But the agent wasn't listening to her. He moved quickly to the door, sliding along the wall as he did so, gun raised.

The man with the blue eyes frowned slightly, and watched the agent like a hawk, holding the handgun that the agent had given him. He shifted slightly so that he was in front of Ashley- blocking her from the door.

The agent reached the door and closed his eyes for half a second, taking a calming breath… then he whipped open the door.

Ashley then heard a confused, VERY familiar voice say, "….Hi... is Ash here?"

Kendra.

Ashley quickly stepped around Blue eyes, and walked to the door. The Agent stepped back, when he saw her approach. Ashley raised her hand in a wave as she saw her friend… whose eyes were bugging out of their sockets and fixing her in a very pointed stare. "Hey… come on in…" She said, stepping back so Kendra could step in- but the Agent cut in between them.

"Hey, hang on-' he said, holding out both of his hands. He looked at Ashley. "Who is this?"

Ashley blinked and was about to answer when she heard Kendra cut in. "I'm her best friend… who are YOU?" Kendra was frowning, arms folded as she looked at the agent.

Ashley frowned slightly, looking at the agent… a little annoyed that Kendra had managed to ask that question before she had worked up the guts to.

The Agent blinked down at the blond haired girl in the doorway. "Uh… I'm Eric Weiss. I'm with the CIA."

Kendra's ticked off look melted- quickly to be replaced with an expression of stunned disbelief- eyes once again bugging out of their sockets.

Ashley nodded- slightly satisfied that at least she managed to know that small piece of information before her best friend. She looked at the Agent- Eric, or what ever his name was- and gave him a stern look. "So are you going to let her in or what?"

He frowned, but then nodded, and grabbed the stunned Kendra's arm, pulling her inside before leaning out the doorway, glancing around. He then stepped back inside, closing and locking the door once again.

Kendra grabbed Ashley's arm in a vice like grip that was easily interpreted as 'Holy-crap-you-better-tell-me-what's-going-on'. Ashley just nodded at her, and turned to go into her bedroom- when she almost ran into the model/construction worker.

Blue Eyes must have followed her to the door. He smiled at her and Kendra. "I guess we never did introduce ourselves… My name is Will. Will Tippin." He smiled a friendly boyish smile, and held out a hand, which Ashley took just a second too late, feeling rather stupid because she was having trouble forming coherent speech with his blue eyes looking into hers. "I-I'm Ashley…" she managed to say, blushing slightly and letting go of his hand. He smiled at her and then turned to Kendra, who grinned. "Kendra." She said, shaking his hand.

Eric the Agent stepped forward, running a hand back through his short dark hair. "I guess we do kind of owe you an explanation…"

Ashley just nodded and Kendra blinked at the Agent. "Um- yeah!"

Eric nodded and led them back into the living room. He didn't sit down, but he was obviously waiting for the girls to do so before he continued, so Ashley and Kendra sat down on the love seat and looked at him. Will followed them in and stood, leaning against the red wall, arms folded.

Eric sighed. "Alright, so what I'm going to tell you is… classified. And you really shouldn't know anything about it… but if we're going to be staying here you need to know what's going on."

Ashley wanted to look at Kendra- to exchange an oh-my-gosh look, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from Eric. They were going to get to hear "Classified Information"... she waited with baited breath and rapt attention.

Eric sighed again, running his hand back through his black hair. "Okay… so you know the guy with the gun who was trying to shoot Will?" he asked, looking at Ashley.

Kendra's gaze quickly swung over and locked onto her friend.

Ashley just nodded. "Yeah…." She said slowly.

Eric nodded. "Well, he is one of the "bad guys"… he's an assassin…. You see, one of our Agents was captured… she's gone missing… Now we've been trying to find her, but…." He sighed in a tired and exasperated kind of way. ' but we haven't had much luck at all… and now- all her old friends- even people she barely associated with… they keep getting attacked… five people have been assassinated already… three just vanished"

Kendra and Ashley were on the edge of the love seat, completely enthralled.

"Will here' Eric looked to Will, who raised a hand in acknowledgement. 'Use to be a friend of hers. But he's been in witness protection program… so we thought he was safe.' Eric sighed again. "Obviously we were wrong."

Kendra swallowed. "wow…' she said, then frowned slightly. 'so… wait…" She stood, looking at Eric. "Is this assassin dude going to be after him still? Are we all in danger?" she asked, eyes going huge.

Eric paused, but then nodded. "Yeah… yeah we probably are."

Kendra's jaw dropped and Ashley's eyes widened more.

Eric held out a hand as if to try and stop potential panic by doing so. "But don't worry… we're taking precautions… and we'll be out of your hair soon."

Kendra looked like she was on the verge of panic- despite Eric's "words of comfort". "WHAT IF THE ASSASSIN TRACKS YOU HERE? WHAT IF- HE HOLDS US HOSTAGE? TORTURES US FOR INFORMATION?' she grabbed the front of Eric's shirt. "COME ON MAN, DON'T YOU EVER WATCH TV?" she shouted in his face.

Eric blinked looking confused and stunned. None of his training with the CIA had taught him how to deal with hysterical teen-aged girls.

Ashley got up off of the love seat, concerned, amused and annoyed all at the same time at her best friend. "Kendra- shut up."

Kendra swallowed, blinked rapidly, and put a hand to her head. "Woooo…. I feel dizzy." She said, wavering slightly. Eric grabbed her arm and sat her down on the love seat again.

Ashley looked at Will, and swallowed. "So…who… who is this assassin guy?"

Will made a face and was about to answer, but Eric answered first. "Julian Sark… extremely good at what he does… killing people… and being an absolute ass."

Will smirked slightly at Eric's statement, then glanced at Kendra. He frowned slightly, then stepped over to Ashley and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey…' he said under his breath, leaning in a little so Kendra wouldn't hear him. 'Why don't you take her to your room? I think she needs to calm down a little bit." He said gently.

Ashley swallowed and nodded… it was hard to respond using words with him so close. "O-okay…" she managed, turned, and walked over to Kendra- grabbing her arm and pulling her off of the love seat and to her room.

Eric looked at Will once they were out of the room. "I think they handled that pretty well."

A few minutes later, Ashley sat on the bed across from Kendra- who was no longer in panic mode. She had told her the whole story about seeing the shooting, the guys getting in her van, everything. Kendra was now looking rather more excited then terrified… but still stunned. "...wow... here in Michigan…. Can you believe it?"

Ashley shook her head. "Nope, I can't."

Kendra grinned. "Those guys are pretty cute. Will has great eyes and Weiss is just kinda hot-"

Ashley looked confused and cut in. "Weiss? His name is Eric."

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Well yeah, but his LAST name is Weiss… he doesn't look like an Eric."

Ashley blinked. "Oh? And how is an Eric supposed to look?"

Kendra rolled her eyes again and poked her. "NOT like him."

Ashley grinned. "You just want to give him a pet name."

Kendra looked aghast. "I do not!"

"Um yeah you kind of do."

Kendra scowled. "Whatever! I saw how you were eyeing the pretty boy."

Ashley snorted. "Yeah sure. As if." But she felt her face warm…. He certainly WAS pretty….


	3. Chapter 3

***disclaimer* Alias belongs to J. J. Abrams.**

Two days later, somewhere in Wisconsin...

Jay Sean's melodic voice flowed through the speakers of the mini van. Lydia sang along as she accelerated through the small intersection and turned left. Work had been a little stressful, and she was getting excited about the empty house she was headed for.

Her thoughts trailed as she drove. Ashley had never gotten back to her on Facebook, and Lydia was extremely curious. She'd sent messages, she'd tried to call, she'd continuously sat at the computer and checked her online friends. For two whole days she'd heard nothing more of the huge happening and the two guys Ashley had so briefly mentioned. It was really starting to irritate Lydia.

She turned into her driveway and parked in the garage. Grabbing her stuff, she climbed out of the car and slammed the door.

Ashley lived across the lake, in Michigan. The two had never actually met, but had hit it off on the Internet and gotten to the point that they were good friends. Kendra had been in the equation since early in the relationship, and soon had helped Ashley with making videos to post for Lydia. All three kept in touch through Facebook and occasional phone calls, birthday cards and random packages.

While she'd never met the Michigan native, Lydia was getting worried. It really wasn't like Ashley to stay off of the Internet for more than a day, and with the way she'd left off her last message...Lydia was left to wonder about the worst possibilities.

The house door was locked. She fumbled with the keys and opened it, then brushed through and into the silent house. Dad and Mom were gone, they had taken the two little kids with them to visit family in Minnesota for a few days. Lydia was home alone and thrilled about it.

She set her bag down on the kitchen counter and opened the fridge. She smiled to herself when she spotted the plastic Ziplock container with leftover pasta and picked it up. After dumping it into a glass bowl and warming it up, she grabbed a fork and headed down the hall for the computer.

It was already on. Lydia plopped down in the chair and took a bite of her late lunch as she opened an Internet window. Before long, she was logged into Facebook and looking through the notifications, scanning for Ash or Kendra's names . She let out a sigh when there was nothing.

"Not even in my inbox!" She muttered aloud, twisting around to pull her cell phone out of her pocket. Maybe Ashley had tried to call. Lydia stared at the small screen in her hand. Nothing.

What now? Send another message? She clicked on Ashley's profile and scanned for updates. Nothing new since a few days prior. A quick glance at Kendra's page said the same thing.

"Weird." Lydia continued to play around on the website, commenting on a few new pictures and responding to her other friends who weren't rude enough to drop off the face of the earth. She was beginning to think that something was either seriously wrong, or she was completely blowing this out of proportion.

*Blip*

Lydia blinked at the little red flag with the white one.

Ash: LYD!

Really? Was it that simple? Lydia set her fingers on the keyboard.

Lydia: HI! Where have you been? I thought maybe those guys you mentioned had kidnapped you. I was booking a flight to MI to commit a double homicide. ;-)

Ash: Seriously...you are NOT going to believe a word that I'm about to say.

o o o o o

Lydia leaned back in her chair and shook her head. Her pasta sat, untouched and cold, on the desk beside her.

CIA? Assassination? Witness Protection Program? She gaped at the screen. Could Ashley be delusional or something? Lydia had asked on more than one occasion if it was a joke, and Ashley had been adamant about one thing. It was REAL.

Lydia clicked the "offline" button on the chat window and pushed the chair back. Ashley had said something about "the guys" needing an extra laptop for something and that she had to get off. Lydia picked up her bowl and walked back toward the kitchen. Replacing the bowl in the microwave and setting the timer, she leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. She was jealous even though she was still skeptical. Why couldn't CIA agents take possession of her car and need her laptop for official government business?

The microwave beeped. Lydia flinched. It didn't sound right. She glanced around the kitchen and toward the open doorway into the hall. Nothing different, no more sound. She uncrossed her arms and reached for the microwave, reset it, and let it run for another three seconds. It beeped again, this time exactly as it should. Lydia scowled. She was hearing things.

She pulled the bowl out of the microwave and walked back toward the school room. As soon as she sat down at the desk and got back online, another chat window popped up and she reached forward to respond.

She sat up straight. That noise...she wasn't making it up. The microwave had covered it up before. She sat perfectly still, hands poised over the keyboard, staring into space as she listened intently. Silence again pounded in her ears.

Lydia looked down at her pasta. Maybe Mom had been cooking with wine when she'd put the spagetti dish together last night. No one was home, no one was at the door, nothing was making noise. She began to type again.

*creak*

Lydia spun around in her chair. THAT she had definitely heard. Scenes from horror movies flashed through her mind, and she pictured someone watching her from a hiding place, planning to attack when she thought everything was safe again. Well, they could just think again, because she wasn't going to let anyone get the best of her.

The computer beeped again, signaling another message in her current conversation. Lydia didn't even notice.

Was that...was that a footstep? Lydia wasn't breathing. Her eyes were wide and she felt cold. Yes, it was. Footsteps, down the hallway. Someone else was in the house; someone who had not been invited there.


End file.
